¨ReEnCaRnAcIòN¨
by AnImEtZiN
Summary: El capitulo cuatro ya esta!...por favor leanlo.....la reencarnaciòn no es una opciòn....o si?....agradecere su reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, mi nombre es Aura Yutzín y esta historia, pues no tendrá mucho que ver con la verdadera historia de Sakura Card Captor, será totalmente diferente pero entretenida e interesante, bueno esta fue la presentación ahora va el sumary.**_

Sumary 

_**Tú crees en la reencarnación?...pues si te interesa debes leer esto, es muy interesante no te lo pierdas. Ah y deja tus opiniones.**_

_**Advertencia**_

_**Todo personaje de este **_

_**Fanfictión pertenece a **_

_**CLAMP**_

Prologo: 

_**Hace dos mil años, en la Tierra existía un reino con grandes jardines, bosques, lagos, todo era magnifico, el pueblo vivía feliz con lo que tenia, en aquel reino habitaban dos reyes el Rey Kushiro Misuka, él parecía muy joven para ser un rey, su cabello era azul como el cielo por las noches, sus ojos rojos como el sol en el atardecer y la Reina Kukobu de Misuka, bella y joven al igual que el Rey, su porte era delgado, su cabello rubio, sus ojos color miel, los reyes tenían una hermosa bebe a la cual llamaban Toyotomi Misuka, la querían y protegían como a nadie mas en el mundo, prometían que nunca se separarían de aquella princesa.**_

_**En ese mismo reino, vivía una Condesa llamada Miyako Fukushima, era una hermosa mujer, su porte era delgado, su rostro afilado, sus ojos eran esmeralda como joyas y su cabello era castaño, tenia una bebe la cual llamaba Shiroishi Fukushima. Está condesa tenia una relación amistosa con la Reina Kukobu, eran buenas amigas, si Shiroishi hubiera sido hombre, lo mas seguro es que se hubiera comprometido con la princesa desde su nacimiento, pero no fue así, la reina y la condesa decidieron que Shiroishi seria la Guerrera protectora de Toyotomi, como lo fue el difunto esposo de la condesa, ex protector del rey. **_

_**Desde pequeñas las dos niñas convivían juntas y obviamente se volvieron buenas amigas, nunca se separaban, la Condesa, el Rey y la Reina estaban muy felices de ver a sus hijas (respectivamente) juntas y de que fueran muy buenas amigas.**_

_**Los reyes no eran felices del todo, pues tenían dos malvados enemigos de por medio, estos querían la destrucción del reino y nunca descansarían hasta encontrar la manera de cumplir su cometido, estos eran Yamagawa Hirosaki y Yamaguine Hirosaki, ellos sabían de la relación de los reyes con la Condesa Fukushima, y pensaron que si la mataban harían que los reyes se dieran por vencidos.**_

_**Un día cuando la Condesa caminaba con Shiroishi por el pueblo los hermanos Hirosaki se acercaron a ella brutalmente para arrebatarle a Shiroishi y hacerla a un lado, cuando los hombres terminaron su trabajo Shiroishi vio como su mamá sangraba en el piso y los maleantes saltaban por los techos para escapar de aquella escena. Minutos después llegaron los reyes y la princesa, junto con un puñado de guardias para ver a la Condesa y a su hija, cuando la reina se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba muerta tomo a su hija entre brazos para abrazarla, la princesa observo el cuerpo de aquella mujer ensangrentada y vio que un mensaje estaba en la mano de la Condesa.**_

"_**Miren" dice Toyotomi señalando la mano de Miyako, a lo cual el rey se acerco para tomar el papel e inmediatamente leerlo...**_

"_Rey y Reina Misuka, esta es solo una advertencia para que de una ves por todas se den por vencidos, si no, verán las consecuencias.."_

_Firman _

_Los hermanos Hirosaki_

_PD: Puede seguir la hija de la Condesa _

_**Los reyes no podían creer que los hermanos Hirosaki fueran capaces de hacer tal cosa, y decidieron que Shiroishi desde ese día en adelante viviría con ellos. No pasaron muchos días para que aquellos hermanos hicieran mas desastres para obligar a los reyes a entregar el reino, pero estos seguían negándose a tal cosa. Los reyes por medio de un Anónimo se enteraron de que los hermanos Hirosaki habían hecho un conjuro para reencarnar.**_

"_Rey y Reina Misuka, por medio de este anónimo les informo que los creadores del caos han hecho el conjuro de la reencarnación, le sugiero que hagan lo mismo ustedes y su hija, junto con Fukushima la hija de la difunta condesa, pues esta será la Guerrera protectora de Toyotomi futura Reina, por ahora cesara el caos, pero recuerden que regresaran los creadores de ello."_

_**Los reyes quedaron convencidos de que hacer, e inmediatamente hicieron aquel conjuro a la princesa y a la condesita, decidieron que ellos no se harían tal conjuro.**_

_**Pasaron los años, el Rey Kushiro y la Reina Kukobu ya habían fallecido, Shiroishi y Toyotomi tenían diecisiete años las dos seguían siendo buenas amigas, pero ahora era diferente, la que alguna ves fue princesa ahora era Reina y la que fue su mejor amiga ahora seria su protectora, su amistad no era igual, pues ya no se hablaban de "Tú" sino con respeto.**_

_**En el transcurso de su crecimiento habían conocido a un niño llamado Shyroku, los reyes que en ese entonces todavía vivían, lo nombraron Guerrero protector de Toyotomi al igual que a Fukushima, volviéndose su mejor amigo reemplazando a la princesa pues está tenia responsabilidades con su reino. **_

_**Un día los hermanos Hirosaki volvieron de su ausencia, pues se enteraron de la muerte de los reyes Misuka, comenzando nuevamente la destrucción de aquel reino pacifico, creando la guerra.**_

_**Varios años duro aquella masacre, pero al final el reino de Toyotomi venció. Aunque, los hermanos Hirosaki prometieron vengarse.**_

_** ...OPENING...**_

"_**REENCARNACIÓN"**_

**capitulo 1:**

**_EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO_**

_Tomoeda, Tokio 2005 tiempo después del reinado de Misuka_

_**Era una mañana calurosa, los árboles se notaban felices por ese día a pesar de que no fueran humanos, las calles estaban vacías solo se encontraba una joven de aproximada mente diecisiete años que corría a gran velocidad, pero no era la única pues en otras dos calles también corrían dos personas de la misma edad que la chica anterior, en una de las esquinas donde se unían aquellas calles chocaron agresivamente provocando enojo en aquellos adolescentes.**_

-Mira por donde vas-**_dice la primera joven levantándose enfurecida_**

-Es lo que digo niña-**_responde el único chico en ese lugar _**

-Niña? a quien llamas niña?!...mocoso-**_la joven y el chico no se dieron cuenta de una tercera persona, la cual se levanto sin decir palabra alguna, por el momento solo oía discutir a aquellos desconocidos para ella_**

-Mide tus palabras jovencita!-**_Responde el chico furioso_**

-Disculpen, no fue mi intención dañarlos, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji, y si no nos damos prisa nos serraran las puertas del colegio-**_interrumpe observando los uniformes de los desconocidos dejándolos un poco confundidos pues no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, y a la ves observándose el uno al otro dándose cuenta que llevaban el mismo escudo que representaba a La Preparatoria Tomoeda, dando segundos después un gran grito._**

_**Los tres chicos ya estaban es su nuevo salón de clases, pues era su primer día de escuela, por fortuna el profesor aun no llegaba y se dieron la oportunidad de presentarse.**_

-Hola Daidoji, perdóname por no haberme disculpado hace un momento, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto aunque puedes llamarme simplemente Sakura-**_Tomoyo al escucharla le regalo una bonita sonrisa a lo que Sakura respondió con una también_**

-Sabes Sakura, creo que con el que te deberías disculpar es con aquel chico-**_Dice señalando al chico con el que chocaron_**

-Hablas enserio?, ese mocoso debería disculparse con migo no yo con él-**_reniega Sakura cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de indiferencia, pero no se dio cuenta de que aquel chico del que hablaban estaba de tras de ella._**

-A quien llamas mocoso?!, niña?-**_dice sorprendiendo a Sakura quien se dio la vuelta_**

-Hola-**_dice Tomoyo saludando al desconocido aun_**-cual es tu nombre?

-oeh?...a si! no me eh presentado...mi nombre es Li Shaoran

-Bueno!-**_dice Sakura sorprendiendo a sus dos nuevos amigos_**-como ya no hay rencores seremos buenos amigos...de acuerdo?-_**dice por ultimo abrazando a los dos del cuello acercándolos a ella.**_

_**Desde aquel momento se volvieron amigos.**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**...Ending...**_

_Hola!!!...soy Aura, les gusto el principio?, en verdad espero que si, al igual que también espero sus comentarios!!!, a y déjenme explicarles por que puse opening y Ending se supone que al empezar y terminar del capitulo de alguna serie hay una presentación y pues aquí se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo, así que pueden poner una canción e imaginarse el opening y el Ending o bajar de Internet un video de Sakura CC hay muchos, uno puede ser "Crosh" de Mandy Moore, o "For the Love of Li" , "Power of Love"de Jeylo (Jennifer López) etc. El caso es que hagan de este fanfinc su favorito. También quisiera agregar que en el prologo no puse a Eriol y a muchos personajes más, y casi y no pongo a Shaoran pero es una parte importante de este fanfinc, pero para los fans de este oji azul y de los demás personajes, les aseguro que saldrán en próximos capítulos, por favor sean pacientes. Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejen comentario y opiniones, no importa si son hermosas flores o si son horrendos jito matazos._

_BYE..._

_**Agradecimientos A:**_

_**Por el momento solo a Amelia Salazar y a Mikky-chan, quienes me inspiraron a hacer este Fanfinc, también a Fernanda una buena amiga a quien también le gusta Sakura CC...GRACIAS!!! **_

_**TERMINADO:**_

_**12 de diciembre 2006**_

_**HORA:**_

_**4:58 p.m.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**...OPENING...**_

"_**REENCARNACIÓN"**_

**capitulo 2:**

_**SUEÑOS DEL PASADO**_

_**En los sueños de una joven se visualizaba una escena de terror y guerra, toda la gente a su alrededor gritaba y corría para alejarse de un tormentoso final, está joven al verse parecía tener un vestuario de un mundo antiguo o algo así, en sus manos tenia un báculo, y una persona a su lado le gritaba, pero ella no respondía pues no entendía el idioma de aquella persona pero se le hizo conocida, veía y le recordaba a aquel chico que conoció en un accidente, cuando vio a su frente observo que en aquel lugar no existía fauna alguna, vio a su alrededor y aun así no encontraba algún lugar u objeto conocido más que aquel chico que no paraba de hablarle, de pronto se dio la vuelta y miro que una chica estaba en aprietos y sin pensarlo la protegió a la ves de que recibió el impacto de un gran poder y que aquel muchacho que le hablaba no paraba de gritar ¡¡¡Shiroishi!!. Segundos después despertó sudando frío y muy agitada sin saber que minutos antes su padre y hermano le hablaban muy desconcertados.**_

-Sakura?!, Sakura?!-**_decía y repetía un padre muy angustiado_**

-Monstruo! Ya despierta!-**_gritaba su hermano a la ves de que la sacudía_**

-Que...que sucedió?-**_pregunto muy agitada y sin parar de sudar _**

-Tuviste una terrible pesadilla hija-**_dice su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo_**

-Que te sucedió monstruo?-**_pregunta su hermano aun preocupado_**

-No...no lo se...estaba en un mundo desconocido para mi, pero a mi lado también estaba mi nuevo amigo, pero me llamaba Shiroishi-**_al decir esto su hermano se sorprendió, pues él también había soñado aquella masacre y escuchaba a lo lejos el nombre que Sakura segundos antes pronuncio._**

_**El desayuno fue como todos, pues no querían alarmarse por un simple sueño. Sakura hizo todo lo posible por llegar temprano a la escuela pues como tuvo esa pesadilla no se arreglo muy rápido.**_

-Buenos días!!-**_saluda Sakura muy agitada pues el tramo que corrió había sido muy largo, pero por suerte para ella aun no llegaba el profesor._**

-Buenos días-**_responden sus dos nuevos amigos_**

-Se me hizo muy tarde

-A Li y a mi también se nos hizo tarde, acabamos de llegar pensamos que está ves llegarías tú primero Sakura.

-A si?-**_pregunta extrañada Sakura, pues la semana que llevaban de ser compañeros ellos nunca habían llegado tarde._**

-Si, coincidimos en un sueño, muy extraño por cierto

-oeh?-**_Sakura al escuchar aquello recordó la terrible pesadilla que tuvo en la mañana_**-Yo...yo también llegue tarde por eso, tuve un sueño muy raro, estaba en un mundo distinto a este y al parecer había una guerra en la cual yo peleaba, pero, se que sonará extraño, pero tenia magia-**_cuando Sakura dijo esto, la palabra "magia" rondaba en las mentes de Tomoyo y Li, pues ellos también soñaron tal cosa, pero en escenas diferentes_**-además, mi nombre era...

-SHIROISHI!-**_Dicen en unísono Tomoyo y Shaoran, pues los dos habían gritado ese nombre cuando aquella luz ataco a Shiroishi (Sakura), segundos después se ven uno al otro pues no pensaron que supieran los dos aquel extraño nombre._**

-Lo...los dos lo saben?-**_pregunta Sakura un tanto desconcertada_**

-Yo lo soñé, soñé que a aquella persona la lastimaban y yo gritaba su nombre, en verdad quería decir Sakura, pero, no se por que razón dije "Shiroishi"-**_explica Tomoyo_**

-Yo...yo también...solo que, según mi sueño, la que estaba en problemas era Daidoji, bueno la persona que se parecía a ella, creo que era...

-Princesa Toyotomi?-**_interrumpe Sakura, a lo cual Shaoran solo asiente con la cabeza_**

-Es verdad, tú también estabas ahí, te vi cuando trataste de salvar a Sakura o ¿Shiroishi?-**_cuando Tomoyo dijo esto Sakura al igual que Li asintieron, segundos después llego el profesor el cual pone a todos en orden. Las clases fueron normales, pero aun así no paraban de pensar en aquel sueño extraño._**

_**Cuando las clases habían terminado los tres chicos (debería decir dos chicas y un chico pero dejémoslo en "chicos" sabemos a quien nos referimos) se dirigieron a el parque Pingüino, un pequeño espacio para pasear, era más común que los jóvenes fueran ahí. Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar, de cierta forma los tres ya habían olvidado aquel sueño, en ese momento solo se reían, al menos Sakura y Tomoyo pues el carácter de Li es demasiado serio.**_

_**Mientras tanto Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura iba camino a casa acompañado de su mejor amigo Yukito, los dos eran muy atractivos (demasiado merecedores yo diría), altos atléticos y de sonrrisa risueña, en verdad solo la de Yuki pues Touya no acostumbraba a reír mucho, solo lo hacia pocas veces y era solo para Yuki, él decía que a Touya no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos y era por eso que no reía mucho.**_

-Que te pasa Touya?, hoy te ves más serio que de costumbre-**_Touya no dijo nada e ignoro aquel comentario, pero no la pregunta, pues tenia que decirle lo sucedido con Sakura._**

-Son esos tontos sueños-**_dice un poco furioso_**

-Otra ves los estas teniendo?-**_pregunta Yuki un poco preocupado, pues él también había tenido esos sueños tan extraños y escandalosos_**

-No yo...Sakura-**_dice Touya con tono de preocupación_**

-Sakura?, pensé que ella jamás tendría aquellos sueños

-Yo si...ella y sus nuevos amigos también los tendrán

-Te refieres a la señorita Daidoji y al joven Li?

-No se por que hablas de ese mocoso con respeto

-Al parecer no te cae nada bien...acaso le es atractivo a Sakura?-**_Yuki sabia que con ese comentario aria enojar a Touya_**

-Cállate!, ella no se da cuenta pero nunca para de hablar de él, Li esto Li aquello-**_dice con tono irónico, a lo que Yuki responde con una sonrrisa, para él no le es difícil sonreír siempre lo hace._**

_**Sakura y sus amigos seguían en el parque hasta que Sakura se fijo en su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde.**_

-Oh no, ya es tarde, tengo que irme los veré mañana-**_se despide rápidamente_**

-Adiós Sakura-**_Grita Tomoyo pues a Sakura no le dio tiempo de responder_**-No te vas a despedir de ella?-**_Li solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia, a lo cual Tomoyo sonrío pues sabia que Shaoran si quería despedirse pero para él también le era difícil mostrar sus sentimientos._**

_**Cuando Shaoran llego a su casa se encontró con su mayordomo Weyn, era un señor ya grande de edad, y de estatura, era quien cuidaba de Shaoran y él único que sabia por que Shaoran estaba en Japón, pues aquel chico era de China, cosa que no sabían Sakura y Tomoyo, en verdad hubo un momento en el que ni Shaoran lo sabia, pues él fue criado en Japón aunque aprendió el idioma Chino pues su mayordomo se lo enseño, él siempre decía que sus padres si lo querían pero Shaoran tenia un propósito por el cual estaba en ese lugar, Shaoran visitaba a sus padres todas las vacaciones, y su padre a él siempre que podía, Li era muy feliz por eso, el no sabia que era ser serio hasta que lo descubrió cuando se entero de la muerte de su padre, Shaoran apenas era un niño de 10 años, no entendía por que nunca más volvería a ver a su padre, su mejor amigo, era por eso que su actitud cambio, de un niño risueño a uno muy serio. Al instante de entrar a su casa tomo su mochila y la puso en un sofá en el cual segundos después se recostó.**_

-Se nota cansado señor Li-**_dice Weyn un poco preocupado_**-aquel sueño lo desanimo mucho

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo necesito comer y descansar

-De acuerdo-**_Weyn se retiro del lugar donde se encontraba Li, este a la ves no dejaba de pensar en aquellos sueños extraños que no lo dejaban en paz, se quedo pensando hasta que se durmió, cuando empezó a soñar vio que estaba nuevamente en aquel mundo aunque, no se veía tan tenebroso como la ves anterior, a demás junto a él estaba la joven que no tenia mucho que conocía, se veía muy feliz, parecía que en ese lugar si había plantas, árboles de todo tipo pero más cerezos, parecía que jugaban alrededor de ellos, hasta que, de repente se oye un fuerte trueno y es cuando la sonrisa se Shiroishi se borra lo cual le preocupa a Shyroku pues eso significaba problemas, momentos después Shaoran (Shyroku) ve como Shiroishi se aleja cada ves más de él. Shaoran no paraba de gritar, Weyn asustado le arroja un poco de agua pues Li no despertaba de aquella pesadilla._**

-Que?...que sucede por que me arrojas agua?-**_dice enojado Shaoran a la ves de despertar _**

-Lo siento señor Li, pero tuvo una pesadilla-**_responde Weyn al enojo de Shaoran_**

-Un..una pesadilla?...-**_pregunta Li, pues no recordaba siquiera lo que había soñado_**

-Si, no paraba de gritar el nombre de "Shiroishi"

-Shiroishi?-**_susurra pensativo, aunque si fue escuchado por Weyn_**

-Así es, quien es esa señorita?-**_pregunta curioso Weyn, pues nunca había oído hablar de ella, por lo menos no de Shaoran_**

-Ni yo lo se-**_responde, a lo que Weyn solo se queda viéndolo preocupado._**

_**Tomoyo también llego cansada a su casa, pero está no tenia nadie quien la recibiera pues su padre había huido de la responsabilidad del tener una hija y su madre tenia trabajo de tiempo completo, pues era la dueña de una compañía de modelos y de diseño, así que no estaba mucho con su hija lo cual no le entristecía a Tomoyo pues ella también iba a hacer lo mismo no por que fuera trabajo hereditario, si no que a ella le gustaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, hasta decía que Sakura tenia cuerpo de modelo lo cual era un poco cierto, pues como no lo era no se cuidaba del todo. Tomoyo era de una familia muy adinerada no le gustaba presumir de aquello y era por eso que no comentaba mucho con sus amigos de su familia, lo cual hacia creer a los demás que no la tenia.**_

_**Cuando Tomoyo llego a su casa no tardo en subir a su habitación pues al igual que Li estaba muy cansada pues por aquel sueño no pudo dormir por la noche, pocos minutos después de quedarse profundamente dormida, llego al lugar donde había tenido su primer sueño extraño, no estaba sola pues un joven al cual no reconocía estaba junto a ella, en verdad no sabia quien era, pero al verlo se sentía muy feliz sin saber por que, pues su rostro no se veía del todo, solo observaba unos cuantos cabellos color azul, también se podía ver el armazón de unos lentes, sus ojos no eran visibles, aunque lucia una sonrrisa linda, su vestimenta parecía a la de aquella Era, época o lo que fuese, se veía muy bien que al igual que Toyotomi él también poseía un puesto muy importante, el de Rey de algún lugar desconocido para ella. Toyotomi platicaba alegremente con aquel rey, pero minutos después se oye una gran explosión, Toyotomi y el desconocido se encontraban en un balcón así que tenían la mejor vista al pueblo que cualquiera de las otras habitaciones, así que observaron que a lo lejos se encontraba Shiroishi y Shyroku en problemas eso hizo que Toyotomi se preocupara, y por eso aquel Rey también se preocupo y dio un gran salto del balcón hacia el techo y de aquel techo al suelo fue así como Tomoyo pudo ver por unos instantes a aquella persona, pero no pudo resistir gritar su nombre, ni siquiera ella sabia que gritaba solo lo hacia, solo hacia que ese nombre saliera de su boca.**_

_**Soonomi, ese es el nombre de la madre de Tomoyo, la cual en ese momento estaba preocupada pues su hija no dejaba de gritar y sudar, hasta que por fin logro hacerla despertar.**_

-Hija!?, estas bien?, tuviste un mal sueño

-Ma...madre?-**_Tomoyo no sabia en donde estaba, que hacia o por que estaba tan agitada, lo único que sabia era que tenia un enorme dolor en su pecho y no era por algún golpe o algo así, si no por aquella persona, una persona a la que no conocía, pero aun así le había hecho sentir tal cosa_**

-Hola-**_saluda Soonomi con una ligera sonrrisa_**-me tuviste preocupada, que estabas soñando?

-Yo...yo no recuerdo-**_Tomoyo mentía, pues si sabia y muy bien lo que había soñado y lo que en ese instante sentía, pero no quería dar explicaciones pues nunca había sentido eso antes_**

-Pues déjame decirte que nunca me habías platicado de...como era?...Clow?-**_Tomoyo se sorprendió, pues no recordaba haber nombrado a aquella persona, pero estaba segura de que era aquel chico de su sueño, aquel chico que la hizo sentir por primera ves lo que para ella era el "amor", aunque no estaba muy segura, pues nunca, como dije antes, nunca había sentido ese apretón en su pecho, pero cuando Sakura le platico que eso sentía cuando veía a Yukito, no tardo en llegar a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de...de alguien a quien nunca había visto más que en aquel sueño_**-bien, pues como parece que no quieres hablar de eso, vamos a cenar, te parece?

-Si-**_responde con una sonrrisa muy bien fingida pero suficiente como para convencer a su madre._**

_**Continuara...**_

_**...Ending...**_

_Hola!!!...el segundo capitulo ya esta!!!...perdon por tardar en hacerlo pero estas fechas eh estado ocupada..aunque para recopensar esto hice dos capitulos asì que ya esta el capitulo 3...jijiji...leeanlo y gracias por sus reviews._

_**Agradecimientos A:**_

acseisks:Gracias por tu review...espero que con este segundo capitulo entiendas màs mi historia.

_**TERMINADO:**_

_**17 de enero del 2006**_

_**HORA:**_

_**4:5 p.m.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**...OPENING...**_

"_**REENCARNACIÓN"**_

**capitulo 3:**

_**EN BUSCA DE LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO**_

_**Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde aquellos sueños extraños, pero aun los tenían presentes.**_

_**Este día era mucho más tranquilo que los pasados, pero Sakura y compañía no sabían que ese mismo día les cambiaria por completo la vida.**_

-Buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días Li-**_saluda Sakura tomando asiento en su banca, sus amigos la veían un poco extraña por lo cual le preguntaron que le sucedía_**

-Buenos días-**_saludan primeramente _**

-Te sucede algo Sakura?, te noto muy extraña-**_pregunta angustiada Tomoyo al ver el rostro desanimado de Sakura_**

-No, es solo que...

-Tuviste otro sueño?-**_pregunta Li un tanto angustiado pero solo Daidoji se dio cuenta de esto_**

-No...bueno, si, hablaba de una maquina para recorrer el reloj y buscar lo inesperado-**_Los tres se quedaron callados pues no imaginaban de que se trataba tal sueño_**

-No será una maquina del tiempo?-**_rompe con el silencio Tomoyo, dejando a sus compañeros atónitos_**

-Una maquina del tiempo?!!...eso es imposible Tomoyo, quien pudo haber hecho una maquina del tiempo?!-**_grita desesperada Sakura al no entender la situación_**

-Tranquilízate Kinomoto-**_agrega Li_**-No es para tanto, si tenemos sueños de un mundo diferente al de ahora¿porque no descubrir una maquina del tiempo?

-Por que es inaudito¿por donde comenzarías?...¿por un museo?-**_dice sarcásticamente Sakura_**

-Buena idea Sakura

-Que: (

-Cierto, como no se me ocurrió

-De que están hablando?

-Comenzaremos por ahí!

-Si

-Quisieran darme una explicación razonable

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos-**_dice decisivamente Li_**

-Que!!!!?...y las clases?-**_al parecer Sakura seguía sin entender nada_**

-Vamos Sakura-**_agrega Tomoyo tomándola de la mano para así jalarla hacia la dirección donde corría Shaoran_**

-Si, pero explíquenme

-Lo aremos en cuanto lleguemos, no te desesperes

-Que no me desespere?!!-**_Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo se dirigían al Museo central de Tokio, donde se encontraban todas las artesanías y antigüedades que existieron hace mucho tiempo en el Japón antiguo._**

_**Una ves que llegaron al museo pidieron indicaciones para saber donde se encontraba aquella maquina, pero al parecer nadie supo contestar a tales preguntas y los tomaron a locos.**_

-Va!...nadie quiere decirnos donde esta esa maquina-**_dice un Shaoran fastidiado_**

-Tal ves no este en este museo-**_agrega Tomoyo_**

-Que dices?...no es posible, venimos hasta aquí para nada?!!-**_al parecer a Sakura no le había agradado mucho la idea de no encontrar aquella maquina, pues la noche anterior su sueño le indicaba que la tenia que buscar_**

-No te desesperes Kinomoto-**_agrega Li una ves que se ha tranquilizado como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo esto y a la ves tranquilizando a Sakura_**-no recuerdas algo más de tú sueño?...algo que nos guíe al lugar donde se encuentra la maquina del tiempo

-mmm-**_murmura Sakura tratando de recordar alguna pista_**-no recuerdo nada...uuuyyy!!!...que terrible

-No te preocupes Sakura, aló mejor ese sueño, era solo eso, un sueño, seguro que no hay por que preocuparse...

-Si puede ser...aaaahhh!!!-**_grita Sakura sorprendiendo a Tomoyo_**

-Que te pasa Sakura?, por que gritas?

-Perdimos un día de estudios!!!

-, la verdad no creo que te importe mucho-**_agrega burlonamente Tomoyo_**

-¬¬...mmm

-A mi me párese que debemos seguir buscando-**_interviene Li_**

-Así?...y en donde sabelotodo?...solo queda un lugar, al cual no iré

-Porque?

-Porque es el lugar más peligroso de todo Tokio

-Estas hablando del Callejón Negro?-**_pregunta Tomoyo un tanto preocupada y asustada _**

-Así es, en ese lugar puedes encontrar de todo un poco, pero al igual es muy muy peligroso pues si no le agradas a alguien te golpean y no esperes a que llegue la policía pues ellos también le temen a esa gente...nunca me aras ir a ese lugar-**_explica decididamente_**-entiendes?...NUNCA!

-Pues aunque no quieras iremos

-QUE!!!!-**_grita desesperada Sakura, pues ni de broma quería acercase a ese lugar_**-No me aras ir a ese Callejón tan escalofriante-**_dice ocultándose detrás de Daidoji_**

-Es cierto Li, es muy peligroso-**_añade Tomoyo tratando de convencer a Shaoran de que no era un lugar muy confiable_**

-No se preocupen yo las protegeré-**_dice dejando a las dos chicas sorprendidas, y después de todo terminaron siguiéndolo._** **_Al llegar a aquel callejón observaron temerosas que estaba repleto de gente maloliente, mal vestida, despeinados, en fin, no tenían una apariencia muy agradable y eso las hacia temblar, mientras tanto Shaoran caminaba delante de ellas tranquilamente ignorando a toda esa gente que los miraba con odio sin razón alguna._**

-Li, ya viste a toda esa gente?...ya viste como nos están viendo?...Li!!, tengo miedo!-**_susurra Sakura al oído de Li _**

-Manténganse cerca de mi y no los miren a los ojos-**_les indica haciendo que estas se acerquen sin pensarlo a él. Después de unos minutos una pandilla de maleantes interrumpen su camino haciendo enojar a Li, el cual no lo demuestra al principio tratando de ignorarlos y esquivándolos._**

-Mas te vale no darnos la espalda...niño-**_agrega uno de ellos que al parecer era el líder de todos ellos, pero esto no hizo que Li perdiera el control ignorándolo nuevamente siguiendo su camino_**

-Como te atreves a ignorarnos?-**_dice furioso aquella persona, pero Shaoran no dejo de mirar al frente y tanto Sakura como Tomoyo lo seguían_**-al parecer quieres pelear mocoso tonto-**_al decir esto Shaoran se detuvo provocando el miedo a Sakura y Tomoyo no por aquella pandilla si no por Li_**

-Li, tranquilízate solo te dijo...mocoso-**_dice Sakura tomándolo de un brazo para evitar que Li hiciera una tontería_**

-Si Li, no los tomes en cuenta, no vale la pena-**_añade Daidoji tomándolo del otro brazo, a lo cual Shaoran solo refunfuña _**

-QUE?!...el...MO-CO-SO no va hacer nada?-**_dice provocativamente aquel chico haciendo enfadar nuevamente a Li_**

-Es mejor que no te metas con él o te dará una buena paliza-**_agrega Sakura_**

-En verdad?...pues eso veremos ahora-**_al decir esto todos los chicos que lo acompañaban se pusieron en posición sacando toda clase de armamento para golpear a Li_**

-Sakura, creo que exageraste-**_susurra Tomoyo _**

-Me parece que al que le darán una paliza será a Li...y todo por mi culpa...yo y mi gran bocota

_**Mientras tanto Touya estaba buscando junto con Yukito a Sakura y compañía pues el maestro les había dicho que salieron sin avisar, y una de las compañeras de Sakura les dijo que al parecer habían ido al museo central de Tokio, y así estos se dirigieron a aquel lugar sin obtener resultados.**_

-Donde estarán esas niñas y el mocoso?-**_se pregunta así mismo Touya muy preocupado_**

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que donde quiera que estén se encuentran bien-**_responde Yukito tratando de reanimar a su amigo_**

-Mira eso-**_dice Touya señalando un papel que se encontraba debajo de un jarrón de mucha antigüedad_**-al parecer Daidoji dejo esto, estoy seguro que ella sabia que vendríamos

-Por que estás tan seguro?

-A Daidoji nada se le escapa-**_responde seriamente y a la ves dando un giro para así correr a la salida_**

-Espera Touya!!!-**_grita Yukito corriendo tras su amigo_**

_**Shaoran también se había puesto en posición de combate pues no dejaría que esos hombres lastimaran a Sakura o a Tomoyo**_

-Enserio piensas pelear?...son demasiados-**_le dice Sakura a Li preocupada, pues en verdad eran demasiados hombres armados_**

-Tú me ayudaras-**_responde, lo cual no le agrada mucho a Sakura-_**tengo entendido que sabes artes marciales...o acaso tienes miedo?...monstruo?

-Ja!...miedo?...claro que no...mocoso-**_responde poniéndose a la ves en posición para comenzar el combate_**-Tomoyo, no te alejes demasiado, solo lo necesario para no golpearte

-Si!-**_responde Tomoyo_**

-Basta de charla y comencemos niños tontos...ahora entenderán que niños como ustedes no se deben de acercar a este lugar...y mucho menos...ignorarnos-**_dice el líder de aquella pandilla sujetando con mas fuerza el tubo que traía en manos_**-y tú niña...ni creas que por ser mujer te tendremos compasión

-No la necesito...se sorprenderán de mi habilidad para dar palizas a hombres ingenuos como ustedes-**_dice Sakura defendiéndose_**

-Entonces comenzaremos con la masacre-**_grita el pandillero corriendo hacia Sakura y Shaoran, haciendo que sus amigos lo imitaran. A partir de ese momento comenzó una pelea, después de un tiempo todos estaban muy agitados pero no dejaban de luchar, cuando de repente se ve como dos hombres atacan por sorpresa a todos los integrantes de la pandilla._**

-Sakura, Mocoso, Daidoji, corran váyanse de este lugar...rápido!!!-**_grita Touya tratando de defenderse_**

-Hazle caso a Touya Sakura, este es un lugar muy peligroso-**_agrega Yukito_**

-Hermano, Yukito...lo siento...tengo que buscar algo muy importante para nosotros tres...no se preocupen estaremos bien-**_dice por ultimo Sakura tomando de la mano a Li y a Tomoyo para después correr_**

-Sakura!!!...regresa!!!-**_grita fuertemente Touya, pero no es escuchado por Sakura_**

-No te preocupes ella estará bien...además no creo que Li la deje de proteger en algún momento-**_le dice Yukito a Touya al notar la preocupación del ultimo._**

_**Sakura, Shaoran y Daidoji aun no dejaban de correr, hasta que sintieron como una persona los jalo a una habitación de aquel callejón.**_

-OYE!...cual es tú problema?!!!-**_grita furioso Shaoran al sentir el jalón tan repentino_**

-Cállense y síganme-**_dice aquel desconocido imponente, un joven de cabellos alborotados y color negro, sus ojos negros al igual que su cabellera, su porte atlético y su altura igualada a la de Li_**

-Así?...y por que piensas que lo vamos a hacer?-**_pregunta aun furioso Li_**

-Porque los guiare a un lugar más seguro-**_responde convenciendo a Sakura y a Tomoyo_**

-Que?...van a ir con él?...ni siquiera lo conocen...como confían en está persona?-**_pregunta confundido Shaoran, pues hace unos momentos estaban peleando con aquella gente_**

-Primero, porque nos llevara a un mejor lugar, segunda porque no se ve una mala persona y tercera, ya me canse de correr-**_responde Sakura y segundos después sigue al desconocido, tras ella Tomoyo y Shaoran pues no le quedo de otra. Minutos después llegaron a un sótano, no se veía muy limpio que digamos pero si seguro._**

-Y...porque nos trajiste aquí?...mmm-**_pregunta Tomoyo que a la ves estaba dando señales de que aun no sabia el nombre de aquella persona_**

-Mi nombre es Funing Kamisawa, pero pueden decirme simplemente Funi-**_dice Funi presentándose_**-y los traje aquí porque observe desde tiempo antes que estaban perdidos

-Que?!!...solo por eso nos trajiste hasta aquí?-**_grita aun más furioso Shaoran_**

-Bueno es mejor que correr siguiéndote-**_(n.d.a._**-**_Uyy!...eso dolió) agrega Sakura_**

-Bien pues ahora nos presentaremos, yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji, el de aya es Li Shaoran-**_dice Tomoyo dirigiéndose a un chico malhumorado_**-y por ultimo ella es Kinomoto Sakura-**_termina señalando a una chica sonriente y risueña_**

-Mucho gusto señoritas y joven-**_dice caballerosamente Funi_**

-Para ser de aquí eres muy caballeroso Funi-**_agrega sonriente Sakura_**

-Muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto

_**Pasaron algunas horas, y ya estaban muy aburridos y hambrientos.**_

-Tienen hambre?-**_pregunta Funi tomando un abrigo y unas llaves_**

-SIPI!!!...me leíste el pensamiento-**_grita emocionada Sakura_**

-Bien, iré por una pizza, no tardo, Li, te las encargo mucho-**_dice Funi abriendo la puerta y guiñándole un ojo_**

-Es mi deber cuidarlas, tú no tienes porque decírmelo-**_dice un Li muy enojado._**

_**Paso media hora y aun no llegaba Funi, Tomoyo estaba leyendo un libro que encontró en una mesa, Shaoran solo estaba sentado meditando todo lo que estaba pasando y Sakura decidió explorar aquella habitación, dándose cuenta de que había más puertas entrando a cada una de ellas y a la ves encontrándose con diversas cosas, pensó que era una especie de laboratorio secreto o algo así, había más cosas en ese lugar que en el museo al que habían ido.**_

-Que será todo esto?-**_se preguntaba Sakura al tocar todo lo que veía no haciendo caso a los letreros de "No Tocar"_**-hay demasiadas cosas...oeh?...que será esto que esta cubierto?-**_se pregunta así misma tratando de quitar una sabana que cubría aquel objeto_**

-QUE!?!?!-**_grita Sakura haciendo que Shaoran y Tomoyo dejaran de hacer sus actividades para ir en su búsqueda_**

-Porque gritaste?...eh?-**_pregunta angustiado Shaoran_**

-Te encuentras bien Sakura?...no puede ser?!**_-dice Tomoyo sorprendiéndose segundos después_**

_**Continuara...**_

_**...Ending...**_

_Hi!...soy yo nuevamente...si me lo preguntan me encanto este capitulo...espero que a ustedes también...espero con ansias su comentario_

_**Agradecimientos A:**_

_**andrea: Gracias por tu comentario...pero todavia faltan unos cuantos capitulos para que aparesca Eriol...aun asì espero que continues leyendo mi historia.**_

_**TERMINADO:**_

_**18 de enero del 2006**_

_**HORA:**_

_**7:05 p.m.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**REENCARNACIÓN"**_

**capitulo 4:**

_**NUESTRO PRIMER VIAJE**_

-Que será todo esto?-**_se preguntaba Sakura al tocar todo lo que veía no haciendo caso a los letreros de "No Tocar"_**-hay demasiadas cosas...oeh?...que será esto que esta cubierto?-**_se pregunta así misma tratando de quitar una pequeña manta que cubría aquel objeto_**

-QUE!?!?!-**_grita Sakura haciendo que Shaoran y Tomoyo dejaran de hacer sus actividades para ir en su búsqueda_**

-Porque gritaste?...eh?-**_pregunta angustiado Shaoran_**

-Te encuentras bien Sakura?...no puede ser?!**_-dice Tomoyo sorprendiéndose segundos después_**

_**Bajo aquella manta se encontraba lo que por horas habían buscado, no era como ellos lo habían imaginado, creyeron que seria grande, pesado, en fin, pero hallaron algo chico, era tan solo un circulo el cual indicaba el día, el mes, el año y el numero de personas a las que iba a transportar tenia un letrero que decía "Maquina del Tiempo", y al verlo se sorprendieron bastante pues nunca habían imaginado encontrarlo en aquel lugar algo tan importante para ellos.**_

-SI!!!...Al fin encontramos la maquina!!!...ahora si podré dormir-**_dice muy emocionada Sakura_**

-Que demonios hacen aquí?-**_grita muy furioso Funi pues para él ese lugar era muy especial_**-Señorita Kinomoto...porque a entrado a este lugar?

-Lo siento Funi, no pensé que te molestaría tanto que yo entrara aquí

-No es eso, es solo que, aquel objeto que ustedes han descubierto es algo muy especial para mi, pues mi abuelo y yo lo encontramos en unas ruinas-**_explica con un tono de tristeza_**-es el único recuerdo que tengo de él

-Es por eso que el museo de Tokio no tiene este grandioso objeto?-**_pregunta Shaoran_**

-Así es, por lo mismo les pido guarden está experiencia como un recuerdo, pues si los museos saben de esta "maquina" vendrían de inmediato y me la arrebataran-**_les pide con gran madurez _**

-Funi-**_interrumpe Sakura_**-yo se que esto es muy importante para ti y nosotros no tenemos derecho alguno de arrebatártelo, pero...

-Pero lo necesitamos joven Kamisawa-**_agrega Tomoyo_**

-A que se refieren con que lo necesitan?-**_los tres chicos se miraron uno a otro, y así decidieron explicarle todo a Funi_**

-Nosotros tenemos sueños fuera de lo normal, uno de ellos le indico a Kinomoto que teníamos que buscar una maquina que recorre el tiempo e inmediato supimos que se trataba de una Maquina del tiempo-**_explica Shaoran_**-así que fuimos al único lugar donde creímos que se encontraba dichosa antigüedad El Museo Central de Tokio, pero no se encontraba ahí, así fue como Kinomoto pensó en este lugar El Callejón Negro y pues lo demás no es de mucha importancia, tuvimos un inconveniente con una pandilla hasta que pudimos safarnos de ella fue como llegamos hasta aquí

-Entiendes Funi?...es de mucha importancia que nos des la Maquina

-Pero adonde la llevarían?, además es muy muy antigua seguro ya no a de servir

-En eso tiene razón Kamisawa-**_agrega Tomoyo_**

-Antes de afirmar cualquier cosa, deberíamos probarla ¿no creen?-**_interroga maliciosamente Shaoran_**

-En eso tienes mucha razón Li-**_responde de igual modo Sakura_**

-Les dejare probar ¡mi! Maquina con la condición de ir con ustedes-**_exige Funi poniendo en aprietos a Sakura y compañía, pero no les quedaba de otra más que aceptar la condición del chico oji-negro _**

-De acuerdo-**_dice Li no muy contento con la idea _**

-Bien, y saben a que fecha irán?-**_esta pregunta hizo que Sakura, Li y Tomoyo se miraran entre si, pues aun no sabían en que época eran aquellos sueños_**

-Pues, aun no-**_responde Sakura con una risita ingenua _**

-Por que no vamos al Japón antiguo?-**_pregunta inocentemente Tomoyo_**

-Tienes razón Tomoyo!, me gustaría usar ropa de aquella época-**_dice una entusiasmada Sakura_**

-Pues bien, iremos al Japón antiguo-**_dice Shaoran poniendo la fecha_**-colóquense cerca de mi

_**Cuando encendió aquel objeto se vio un gran resplandor y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que aquellas cuatro personas desaparecieran y a la ves aparecieran en lo que era el Japón antiguo. **_

_Japón 1005 D. C._

_**Cuando llegaron a la fecha designada no aterrizaron del todo bien pues cayeron justo arriba del tejado de una casa de aquella época.**_

-aaaahhh!!...eso dolió-**_dice Sakura muy adolorida aunque cayó en sima de Li lo cual no le agrado a este_**

-Pues imagínate yo...estoy debajo de un monstruo-**_dice Li quejándose_**

-A quien le dices monstruo mocoso tonto!!

-Espero que no se haya lastimado señorita Daidoji-**_le dice muy caballerosamente Funi a Tomoyo_**

-No se preocupe joven Kamisawa-**_responde Tomoyo_**-estoy bien

-Lo ves mocoso...deberías ser como Funi, caballeroso y educado!!!

-Y tú como Daidoji...dulce y tierna, en cambio eres todo un monstruo

-Ahora si te mato!!!-**_dice Sakura tratando de golpear a Li el cual esquiva todos los puñetazos que le trata de dar Sakura. Estos estaban siendo observados por una familia que contaba con una señora con apariencia joven, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y corto un poco esponjado, alta, porte delgado y junto a ella una niña de no más de 9 años, está tenia una pequeña estatura, delgada, su cabello corto y negro al igual que su madre, sus ojos eran color café, las dos vestían con un Kimono decorado de azul y flores rosas. _**

-Hola!... -**_dice la pequeña jovencita acercándose a la pelea de Sakura y Li, poniendo a los mismos avergonzados_**-mi nombre es Boky y tengo 9 años, quienes son ustedes?

-Hola!.. soy Tomoyo Daidoji y tengo 17 años-**_responde dándole una linda sonrrisa a la niña_**

-Mi nombre es Funing Kamisawa, al igual que Daidoji tengo 17 años linda señorita-**_agrega tomando a la pequeña de la mano y besando la misma con gran ternura, poniendo en su rostro un pequeño rubor_**

-Hola!..yo soy Kinomoto Sakura también tengo 17

-Y yo Li Shaoran, perdón por el gran desorden que hicimos señora-**_dice Li dirigiéndose a la madre de la niña_**

-No le den importancia, espero que no se hayan lastimado, mi nombre es Nieve Takysawa-**_dice dándoles una ligera reverencia_**

-Por favor tomen asiento-**_dice Nieve señalando unos cojines que estaban junto a una muy pequeña mesa_**

-Que emoción siempre había soñado sentarme en este tipo de comedores-**_susurra Sakura a una divertida Tomoyo_**

-Muchas gracias noble señora-**_interviene Funi haciendo a la vez una reverencia, para segundos después tomar asiento junto a los otros tres acompañantes _**

-Y porque vinieron aquí?-**_pregunta curiosa Boky_**-como llegaron a nuestro tejado?...vienen a invadirnos?...o acaso me secuestraran?...y porque tienen esa ropa tan ridícula?

-No te preocupes pequeña, no venimos a invadir o a secuestrarte, caímos aquí por accidente-**_explica Li con la misma seriedad de siempre_**

-Y porque cayeron aquí?-**_pregunta _****_insistentemente la pequeña niña_**

-Estamos haciendo un viaje y...-**_Sakura no pudo terminar la frase pues un ruido se escucho desde su estomago, al parecer tenia hambre pues la pizza que había llevado Funi no se la comieron_**

-...creo que tienen hambre, estábamos por comer así que porque no se quedan y comeremos juntos...les parece?

-Si quédense y así me contaran como van de un lugar a otro, si?

-Lo siento pero no po...-**_Shaoran no pudo terminar puesto que Funi ya había dado una respuesta diferente a la de él_**

-De acuerdo nos quedaremos

-Que?!..-**_Shaoran no estaba muy de acuerdo pero no le quedaba de otra pues él también tenia algo de hambre_**

-Muy bien!!

-Bien, solo les pediré que me esperen unos minutos pues seguramente la comida ya se enfrió

-Si, no se preocupe señora Takysawa-**_responde amablemente Tomoyo_**

-De acuerdo no tardo, pequeña Boky quisieras quedarte unos momentos con ellos?

-Si mamá no te preocupes-**_responde Boky con una gran sonrrisa, para después ver a su madre entrar a lo que era la cocina_**-ahora!

**_-_**oeh?

-Ahora díganme como llegaron a mi tejado

-Ya te dijimos fue un accidente-**_responde Sakura un tanto aturdida por la insistencia de aquella niña_**

-Pero como fue ese accidente?...no pudieron haber caído del cielo...o si?

-Ya está lista la comida-**_interrumpe Nieve_**-pasa algo?

_**Los tres nuevos viajeros no podían creer la inteligencia e insistencia de aquella niña de tan solo 9 años de edad, era difícil para ellos responder a todas aquellas pregustas que les hacia Boky. Después de una rica y reconfortante comida los tres chicos se despidieron de aquellas personas que les dieron acilo por unas cuantas horas y así decidieron ir a la siguiente fecha no sin antes reparar aquel tejado que habían derrumbado, aun no sabían cual seria el siguiente lugar al que irían así que decidieron que seria a la zar, giraron las ruletas de día, mes y año para luego desaparecer frente a los ojos de Nieve y Boky y a la ves responder a todas esas preguntas tan insistentes de la niña.**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**...Ending...**_

_Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, fue corto pero era necesario hacerlo así, si tienen algún comentario por favor no duden en mandármelo x medio de los reviews._

_**Agradecimientos A:**_

**_Todos aquellos que leen mi historia_**

_**TERMINADO:**_

_**28 de Enero del 2007**_

_**HORA:**_

_**6:27 p.m.**_


End file.
